


Burn

by AriWrote



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Hinted nudity?, I don't know, Or possibly a AU where they don't have powers at all, Written for my head canon that Kido retains burns from the fire, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriWrote/pseuds/AriWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s by the dull light of the moon that she notices them; the spider-web like scars trail along her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

It’s by the dull light of the moon that she notices them; the spider-web like scars trail along her back. Momo thinks at first that it’s just her imagination or a trick of the light, but no, she quickly realizes that they aren’t. Something stops in Momo’s throat. She’d never batted an eyelash at how even after they’d become official, she’d never seen Tsubomi without at least one layer of clothing. Now, by the moonlight, she wonders if this is why.

She’d heard things, overheard from Kano or Seto, about how Tsubomi had come to live with the Tateyama family. She’d heard how her father had gone mad and set the whole house on fire, how Tsubomi had been the only one to survive. Momo supposed she should have known that Tsubomi hadn’t left unscathed.

"Hey," Momo says, the word coming from her mouth before she can think about the repercussions, "Tsubomi, are you awake?" There is a grunt and shuffling as Tsubomi rolls over. She’s half asleep and her hair is everywhere. "Momo? What is it?"

Momo pauses before moving forward. It’s nothing special, a chaste kiss that’s more one sided what with Tsubomi’s half asleep state. Momo pulls away. She hears something breathy and realizes it’s Tsubomi laughing, “Not that I mind, but what was that for?”

Momo sighs, and pull herself up, not caring as the cold air hits her mostly bare skin. “Thank you for showing me.” It feels like the only thing she can say. Tsubomi looks shocked for a moment, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second, before she seems to understand. Without looking, Momo feels as Tsubomi joins her in sitting up. A soft pressure on her shoulder indicates that she’d chosen to use Momo as a pillow instead.

"I figured you’d figured it out sooner or later." A laugh follows the admission, but it isn’t filled with any joy. It as if the laugh had been tacked on there in a hopes of lightening the mood. A thousand questions swarm Momo’s head.  _Do they hurt? Do you remember how you got them? Can I touch them?_ The question buzz around her head until it’s a cacophony of whys and hows and do theys. Momo bits her bottom lip. She can’t bring herself to ask any of these questions. A soft snore from the girl next to her interrupts her thoughts before anything can get too loud. Momo sits in shock. 

 

She fell asleep. She actually fell asleep. All thoughts of serious conversations leave her mind. Momo lets a chuckle erupt past her lips. “I love you, Tsubomi Kido.” She murmurs before attempting to adjust herself so that she better sees her girlfriend's sleeping face.


End file.
